Mega-Risk
Mega-Risk is a turn-based strategy game by Chakram Studios. It is based off of the board game Risk and features constant pvp warfare, events and other stuff. The game is currently in pre-alpha stage. Mega-Risk will be made using Unreal Engine 4. Overview Mega-Risk/EoD is a direct virtualization of Henry Winslow's ''Mega-Risk board game''. The team intends to add extra features once the core functionality is completed, but those features are yet to be determined. The main idea behind Mega-Risk is constant, Risk-like pvp battles. Like Risk, the ultimate goal is world domination. Unlike many other strategy games, the vast majority of factions are player controlled, with the only NPC faction at the start of the game being the Pirates. After the initial land claim, players immediately engage each other in battle for territory. War is the default diplomatic status with truces being temporary. Features At the moment, there is little more planned for Mega-Risk besides what was included in the original game. World Domination The end goal of Mega-Risk is to obliterate all other factions and stand as a sole world power. This is accomplished by raising armies and using them to defat the armies of other players. The amount of troops you recieve per-turn is determined by the amount of land you own. Specifically, one troop is given for every three territories the player owns, rounded down, with a minimum of three troops given per turn. This amount is boosted by holding control over entire continents, fortresses, and by turning in sets of territory cards or playing reinforcement cards. For the most part, troops are recieve during the first stage of a turn, with the exceptions to this being when one plays reinforcement cards or when, through conquest of another player, gains more than four cards in his hand. Events After the end of a player's turn, there is a chance that an event will occur. These events could either harm or hinder one or more players. At the moment, only events are planned (since they were originally named disaster cards) but there will most likely be a fair amount of positive events to counter these. There are two types of events: territorial and global. Territorial events are much more common and have a lesser effect than global. When a territorial event occurs, a random territory is selected as the target of the event. Sometimes, the event will also hit territories adjacent to the target. Global events target every single territory of a certain type. They are very rare, with only one or two ever appearing in the event deck. Cards At the end of a player's turn, two different types of cards could be awarded: terrritory cards and special cards(working name). Territory Cards Territory cards have the same functionality as they do in traditional Risk; they contain the name of a territory (mainly used for random placement) and a letter ( A, I, or C (may be changed if troop types change)), denoting the card's tpye. Once a player collects a set of either three of the same type or one of each type, they can be traded in for extra reinforcements at the beginning of his turn. A player recieves a territory card at the end of his turn so long as he has conquered a territory. A player cannot have more than five cards at a time in his hand and if he is ever in a situation where he will recieve a sixth card at the end of his turn, he must turn in a card set (since it is impossible not to have a set when there are five cards in a hand). The two main examples of this are when a player begins his turn with five cards or, through conquest of another player, obtains a fifth card during his turn. The latter example is the only time in which a player can turn in a territory card set during his turn. Special Cards Special cards (known as 'Castle Cards' in the board game) are obtained at the end of a player's turn when he has conquered at least three territories. These cards are typically player during the main course of the turn and do a number of things such as giving the player's army a luck buff duing battle or granting the player extra troops during his turn. As of board game rules, a player can have no more than three special cards at a time and must discard one if he receives any more. Card Trading In the Mega-Risk board game, it was possible to trade the aforementioned cards with other players. This was a fairly controversial feature since it had been previously used to save dying players or halt an otherwise unstoppable advance of a powerful player. Trading of Castle Cards was banned, but trading of territory cards remains legal, despite there being some restrictions to it. Since this is a controversial area, this part will be filled out more when the rules for card trading are more concrete. Hazards Hazards are areas in the map that are increasingly trecherous to pass through (barren deserts, giant whirlpools, acid rain, etc). They are unownable areas and are typically in the middle of 'busy' parts of the map. The way a hazard works is when an army attempts to pass thorugh/around a hazard, there is a chance that a large number of men will die. This could kill off anywhere from 1/10th of the total troop count to obliterating the army completely. The success rate of the army is determined entirely by the random number generator. Currently, the only hazard is The Whirlpool, which lies in the western part of the Dev map. This will most likely be the template for any and all other hazards. AI The AI in Mega-Risk is relatively simple and can be simulated in board game. NPC factions are a minor part of the game and so do not have to have complex, life-like AI like many games do. I personally don't understand the AI that well and will either let someone else (Hank, Chris) fill this out or do it myself once I get a better understaing of the mechanic. Maps Playing on a single map again and again could get quiter boring. Therefore, a feature allowing easy creation of new maps is planned. While the majority of maps will (hopefully) be user-generated, there will be a number of lore-based maps created by the devs.Category:Game Category:Browse